


Dr. Deku's Sing-Along Blog!

by GnarlyDude



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fake Character Death, Mentioned Mineta Minoru, Music, Musicals, Not Really Character Death, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnarlyDude/pseuds/GnarlyDude
Summary: Dr. Deku tries to get into the League of Villains by trying to defeat his Arch Nemesis Ground Zero, while also trying to woo the girl he has had a crush on for months.A retelling of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. I don't own anything depicted in this fanfiction, I am merely a fan.If you haven't seen Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, i recommend it, it is a 42 minute short film.Some lyrics have been changed to fit the theme of this story, I tried my best, but hopefully it works!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 1 of Dr. Deku's Sing-Along Blog!
> 
> Cast:  
> Izuku Midoriya/Dr. Deku as Dr. Horrible/ Billy  
> Ochako Uraraka as Penny  
> Kastuki Bakugo/Ground Zero as Captain Hammer

The scene opens up with Dr. Deku. His green hair pulled back to fit his welders goggles on top of his forehead. He wears a white mad scientist looking coat with white welding gloves, pants and boots. He stares at his camera laughing.

"Ahahahahaha!... HAHAhaaaaahaaahaa..." He clears his throat. "So you know... that's coming along. I'm working with a vocal coach, strengthening the AH! A lot of guys ignore the laugh, and that's about standards. I mean, if you're going to get into the League of Villains you HAVE to have a memorable laugh. Did you think All for One didn't work on his chuckle... his terrible, death chuckle... No response, BTW, from the League yet. BUT my application is strong this year, a letter from condemnation from Erasurehead, that's gotta have some weight, so fingers crossed." He holds up his gloved hand and crosses his fingers.

He looks to the side of himself and sees a fews papers he printed out. "EMAILS!" He reaches over and grabs the papers shifting in his seat.

You would think he would plan out his video blogs well, but he seems unsure of himself.

"ToSlyForYou writes: Hey genius. WOW! Sarcasm, that's original!" He rolls his eyes in annoyance and continues reading. "Where are the gold bars you were supposed to pull out of the bank vault with your Transmatter Ray? Obviously it failed or we would have seen it in the news. Well, no," He answers to the camera. "They're not going to say anything in the press, but behold TRANSPORTED!" He hunches over and pulls up a plastic ziplock bag of a brown liquid. "From there to here!" He pokes at it with his spare hand.

"The... molecules tend to shift during the Transmatter... event... but... They were transported IN bar form, and they clearly were... AND by the way it's not about MAKING money... It's about TAKING money, destroying the status quo, because the status... is NOT quo... The world is a mess and I just need to rule it..." He sniffs the bag and puts it down after mumbling "It smells like human... SO! Transmatter is 75%, but MORE importantly THE FREEZE RAY is almost up!" He starts nodding and smiling. "This is the one... Stops Time... Freeze Ray... Tell your friends... " He starts going through the emails and looks for one that would seem interesting. He spots one that makes him grimace ever so slightly.

"Here's one from our 'GOOD FRIEND' Mineta... Dr. Deku, I see you are once again afraid to do battle with your nemesis. I waited at Dooley Park for 45 minutes... Okay, Dude... You are NOT my nemesis... My nemesis is Ground Zero..." He sighs. "Ground Zero, explosion 'Hero'... He dislocated my shoulder... again... last week. Look, I'm just trying to change the world okay? I don't have time for a grudge match with a poser in a diaper... plus there are kids in that park so..."

He begins looking through the other emails before he has to log off and finds one from a new writer for his blog. "Here's one from DeadNotSleeping, long time watcher, first time writing, blah blah blah blah... You always say in your blog that you will show her the way, show her that you are a true villain. Who is 'her' and does she... even know... you're..." He trails off as music begins to pick up and change the scene in a laundry mat. Izuku, not in his perona's outfit puts his basket of clothes on a washing machine and stares to the right at a woman, Ochako, as he begins singing.

" _Laundry day,_ _See you there_

_Under things, Tumbling_

_Wanna Say, Love your hair_

_Here I go, mumbling"_ He sighs and it soon dawns on him that this is just a daydream of memories, of how he tries so hard to talk to her.

" _With my Freeze Ray I will, STOP, the world._

_With my Freeze Ray I will find the time to find the words to..._

_Tell you how, How you make_

_Make me feel, what's the phrase."_ He looks through all of the open clear dryer doors to see her on the the opposite side of the laundry mat.

_"Like a fool, Kind of sick_

_Special needs, Anyways_

_With my Freeze Ray I will, STOP, the pain_

_It's not a Death Ray or an Ice beam that's all Johnny Snow_

_I just think you need time to know that_

_I'm the guy to make it real, the feelings you don't dare to feel_

_I'll bend the world to our will, and we'll make time stand still."_ The daydream allows himself and Ochako to dance throughout the laundry mat then cut again to a memory.

" _That's the plan, rule the world_

_You and Me, Anyday._

_Love your hair-"_ He says the last line out loud causing Ochako to turn her head.

"What?"

"I-I said I love the air." He chuckles to himself.

" _With my Freeze Ray I will Stop-"_

The door opens to Dr. Deku's lair and Todoroki walks in holding a stack of envelopes. "Hey, doc."

"Shoto! My evil... dual haired... buddy. What's going on?"

"Life of a Hero. I got your mail." Dr. Deku grabs hold of the half charred and frozen envelopes as Shoto hands them to him. Shoto then proceeds to walk to the nearby couch and sit down. He had gotten this job to get out of his house and couldn't talk about what he was helping out with because Dr. Deku had him sign a NDA agreement. They became good friends and as long as they don't interfere with each other's work and family, beside Endeavor of course, they won't turn on each other.

"Hey, didn't you go on a date last night? Conflict Diamond told me you were seen on a double date with Creati and Invisible Girl."

"Yeah..."

"And?"

"I kind of thought that I was supposed to be ending up with Creati, but..."

"I hear ya..." Dr. Deku starts looking through his mail. "I saw Ochako today."

"Did you talk to her?"

"So close! I am just a few weeks away from a real audible connection. I'm going to ask..." He looks at the seal to an envelope and his eyes widen. "Oh my god."

"Is it from the League?"

"That's it! That's his seal isn't it?"

"The leader? Oh my god..." Shoto couldn't help but smile at his friends excitement.

"I got a letter from... All for One..."

"That's pretty hardcore. All for One rules the League with an iron fist, are you sure you want to-" Shoto get's cut off from a random group a people dressed as AFO. They all have a weird tubed mask on each of them, but their singing is so clear. But the main question going through Shoto's mind is, "Where did these guys come from?"

" _AFO! AFO! AFO! AFO!_

_He rules across the nation! The Thoroughbred of Sin!_

_He got the application that you just sent in! It needs evaluation so let the games begin!_

_A heinous crime, a show of force, a murder would be nice of course!_

_AFO! AFO! AFO! He's bad! The League of Villains is watching so beware!_

_The grade that you receive will be your last we swear! So make the masked man gleeful or he'll make you his mayor!_

_So saddle up, Theirs no remorse, Get this done!_

_Signed All for One!"_ After their singing the group just vanishes, no smoke, no flash, just pop. Silence fills the room as Dr. Deku contemplates the 'letter' and Shoto being the good friend he is, decides to speak and give a slight bit of optimism.

"It's not a 'no'"

"Are you kidding? This is GREAT! I am about to pull a major heist! You know the wonderflonium I need for the Freeze Ray? It's being transported tomorrow."

"In an armored car."

"Carrier Van. Candy from a baby."

"You need anything Burned or Frozen?" Dr. Deku smiles at him but stares off into the distance, going through the plan in his head.

"Thanks but, the League is watching... I have to do this alone..."

The scene changes to a lone street where Ochako is standing outside a homeless shelter handing out flyers. She hands them out to passing civilians but none seem interested. Music begins to pick up as she starts to sing.

" _Will you lend a caring hand? To shelter those who need it_

_Only have to sign your name, don't even have to read it_

_Will you help-_ No? H-How about you?" She sighs and begins walking to a more busy street to look for signatures, she became a hero ,but really needed to prove that she can do something as a civilian than a hero.

The scene changes yet again to Izuku in his civilian clothes scouting out the carrier van in an alley to make sure his heist would go without a hitch. He drops the black duffle bag he was carrying and pulls out a cylindrical device and chucks it at the van. The device activate a magnet, causing it to connect to the van and turn on. Izuku pulls out his phone and opens the custom app to activate the device causing the van to start up, as he smiles to himself he begins typing in the app to make sure the settings and coding are functional before he begins the heist. As he is doing that he is interrupted.

" _Will you lend a caring hand-"_ Ochako's presence causes Izuku to freak out and turn around. As he does and realizes it Ochako he begins freaking out even more.

"AAAAHhhhh! Ahhhh... hah... what?" He tenses up and just stares at Ochako.

"I was just wondering if I can..." She studies his face for a moment. "Hey, I know you." She smiles sweetly at him.

"Hello...Y-You know me? Cool. I mean, Yeah you do. D-Do you?" He needs to stop mumbling and calm down, this is what he wanted to do for weeks.

"From the Laundry Mat!" She answers. 'Okay, just be cool.' He thinks.

"Wednesdays and Saturdays except twice last month cause you skipped the weekends." _Stupid!_ "Or if that was you, could've been someone else... I mean, I've seen you... Izuku is my name..."

"I'm Ochako." She hold out a hand for him to shake but he doesn't take it and continues typing on his app without trying to look suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"T-Texting. It's VERY important or I would stop. What are you doing?"

"Actually I am out here volunteering for the Caring Hands Homeless Shelter, can you spare a minute?" Izuku slowly glances back and hopes that no one is heading towards the van so that he can still talk to her. He turns back around.

"Okay go."

"Okay, we are hoping to open a new location soon. Expand our efforts. There is this great building nearby that the city is just going to demolish and turn into a parking lot, BUT if we get enough signatures-"

"Pfft! Signatures?" Izuku scoffs.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, go on."

"I was saying, MAYBE we can get the city to donate the building to our cause! We would be able to provide 250 new beds, get people off the streets and into job training, so they can buy rocket packs and... go to the moon, and become florists..." She sees Izuku turn his attention away as he is checking on the van and she get annoyed. "You're not really interested in the homeless, are you?" This got Izuku's attention back and he whips his head around back to Ochako.

"Hmm? No! I am! But they're a symptom, you're treating a symptom. And the disease rages on, consumes the human race. The fish rots from the head, as they say, so I'm thinking why not CUT OFF the head?"

Ochako blinks at him, clearly confused. "Of the human race?"

Izuku becomes silent. "It's not.. a perfect metaphor... I am talking about a complete overhaul of the system, putting the power in... different hands..."

"I'm all for that, but this petition is about the building..."

"I'd love to sign it." Ochako hands him the clipboard and pen and stands next to him to point where to sign. As he is signing he continues glancing to her.

"Sorry, I-I-I come off a bit strong." She shakes her head and chuckles.

"But you signed it."

"Well, i wouldn't want to turn my back on a fellow... Laundry... Person..." ' _WHAT WAS THAT?!'_ Beeping begins alert Izuku of a guard carrying the wonderflonium in a steel case, causing Izuku's attention to be set on the guard.

"Well, if we don't stick together..." She sees that Izuku's attention is off her again. "I'll probably see you there..." Ochako begins walking to the opposite side of the alley. As she leaves Izuku remembers that he was talking to her.

"Yeah, i'll..." He sighs and is conflicted. He wants to go after her, but he does have a job to do. He picks up his duffel bag and walks to a vacant stairway as music begins to fade in.

" _A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do_

_Don't plan the plan, if you can't follow through."_ He shrinks down behind the stair wall and reappears somehow wearing his villain costume. He turns on the van and as the guard put the wonderflonium in the back and shuts the door. Dr. Deku begins remotely driving it. The guard tries to chase after the van but to no avail.

_All that matters, is taking matters into your own hands_

_Soon i'll control everything, your wish is my comma-"_ Izuku is interrupted by an explosion and black and orange boots landing on the van. Ground Zero is shown riding the remote controlled van standing up and showing off.

" _Stand back everyone, nothing here to see!_

_Just imminent danger and in the middle of it me!_

_Yes, Ground Zero's here, hair blowing in the breeze!_

_The day needs my saving expertise!_

_A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"_ He punches the device on the van, causing the van to be driven out of control. He jumps off the van and lands in front of a woman.

" _It seems destiny ends with me saving you!"_ Dr. Deku is shown trying to get the app to work so that the wonderflonium doesn't get damaged and that he can successfully pull off the heist. As he is doing that he is panicking more now that the van is speeding towards Ochako.

" _The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death!"_ Ground Zero lands next to Ochako and pushes her into a pile of garbage bags and puts his hands out to stop the van.

" _So please give me a sec to catch my breath!"_ The controls on the app finally work causing the Dr. Deku to press the stop button causing the van to abruptly stop. Ground Zero thinking he stopped the van, knocks on the hood and smiles. Dr. Deku appears from his hiding spot and walks towards Ground Zero angrily.

"You IDIOT!" He yells.

"Deku! I should have known you were behind this!"

"You could have killed her!"

"I remember it differently." Dr. Deku tries to walk towards Ochako.

"Is she oka- ACK!" Ground Zero puts a hand on his throat and begins to tighten his grip.

"It's curtains for you Deku! Lacey, gently, wafting curtains." Dr. Deku looks at him confused and let's out a choked "What?"

Ochako begins to stand up and the music builds up again. Ground Zero as she is singing begins slamming Deku's head against the van.

_"Thank you Explosion man, I don't think I can_

_Explain how important it was that you stopped the van!" **WHAM!**_

_"I would be splattered, I'd be crushed into debris" **WHAM!**_

_Thank you sir for saving me!"_ Ground Zero throws Dr. Deku to the side and smiles at her.

"Don't worry about it..." Ground Zero begins singing with Ochako while Dr. Deku tries to interrupt.

_"A MAN'S GOTTA DO, WHAT A MAN'S GOTTA DO! You came from above! **Are you kidding?**_

_IT SEEMS DESTINY ENDS WITH ME SAVING YOU! I wonder what Ground you're Zero of! **What heist were you watching?** " _Ground Zero and Ochako begin inching closer to each other much to Dr. Deku's dismay.

" _ **Stop looking at her like that.**_ _WHEN YOU'RE THE BEST, YOU CANT REST, WHAT'S THE USE! My heart is beating like a drum! **Did you notice that he threw you in the garbage?** " _Dr. Deku goes into the van and grabs the wonderflonium case.

" _THERE'S ASS NEEDS KICKING, SOME TICKING BOMB TO DIFFUSE! Must be, Must be in shock! **I stopped the van, the remote control was in my hand!** " _Dr. Deku jumps out of the van and looks at them through the windshield.

" _THE ONLY DOOM THAT'S LOOMING IS YOU LOVING ME TO DEATH! Assuming I am not loving you to death! **Whatever!** " _Dr. Deku begins to jog away while Ground Zero and Ochako look into each others eyes longingly. As they sing the last verse the music begins to fade out slowly.

_"So please give me a sec to catch my breath..."_

_" **Balls..."** Dr. Deku is seen rounding a corner before the scene fades to black._


	2. Act 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 2 of Dr. Deku's Sing-Along Blog!

After the wonderflonium heist, Izuku is walking in the late evening down a sidewalk with his duffle bag as music builds up.

" _Any dolt with half a brain_

_Can see that humankind has gone insane_

_To the point where I don't know_

_If i'll upset the status quo_

_If I throw poison in the water main"_ He turns down to the right and begins walking towards the Homeless shelter.

_"Listen close to everybody's hearts_

_And hear that breaking sound_

_Hopes and Dreams are shattering apart_

_And crashing to the ground!"_ Izuku looks inside and see's Ochako and Ground Zero having a soup dinner inside the shelter. He continues glaring at the duo as he continues singing.

" _I cannot believe my eyes_

_How the worlds filled with filth and lies_

_But it's plain to see, evil inside of me_

_Is on the rise!"_ Izuku walks into the shadows and begins to walk away. Inside Ochako and Ground Zero are staring at each other before Ochako begins singing.

_"Look around, we're living with the lost and found_

_Just when you feel you've almost drowned_

_You find yourself on solid ground"_ Ochako stands up and and begins to smile at the few homeless people inside the shelter. She grabs a few napkins and continues to sing to Ground Zero.

_"And you believe_

_There's good in everybody's hearts_

_Keep them safe and sound_

_With hope you can do your part_

_To turn a life around!"_ Ochako sits back down in front of Ground Zero and smiles wide. The duo however, don't seem to notice Izuku wearing a fake mustache spying on them in the kitchen.

" _I cannot believe my eyes_

_Is the world finally growing wise_

_Cause it seems to me_

_Some kind of harmony_

_Is on the rise!"_

The scene changes to a park where Izuku's head pops out of a bush as he spy's on Ochako and Ground Zero being surrounded by ducks on a bench, whilst eating frozen yogurt. Izuku and Penny's views are heard overlapping in the song as they continue.

" _ **Anyone with half a brain,** Take it slow_

_**Can spend their whole lives howling in pain,** He looks at me and seems to know_

_**Cause the dark is everywhere,** The things that i'm afraid to show_

_**And Ochako doesn't seem to care,** And suddenly I feel this glow_

_**That the dark in me is all that will remain!** And I believe" _Izuku is shown watching bot Ground Zero and Ochako from a nearby bridge, as Ground Zero is spinning furiously in a paddle boat, while Ochako watches on smiling.

" ** _Listen close to everybody's hearts,_** _There's good in everybody's hearts_

 **_And hear that breaking sound,_ ** _Keep it safe and sound_

 **_Hopes and Dreams are shattering apart,_ ** _With hope you can do your part_

 **_And Crashing to the ground!_ ** _To turn a life around!"_

A split screen showing Izuku struggling with what he has seen, while Ochako on the other side is shown smiling at the fond memories.

" _ **I cannot believe my eyes,** I cannot believe my eyes_

_**How the world's filled with filth and lies,** How the world's finally growing wise_

_**Cause it's plain to see Evil inside of me,** And it's plain to see Rupture inside of me_

_**Is on the rise!** Is on the rise!" _The music stops and the screen cuts to black.

As the next scene appears it shows Izuku and Ochako in the laundry mat, side by side, doing their laundry. Finally having that audible connection.

"It is so dumb how we have been coming here for so long, and never spoke." Ochako speaks. Izuku glances at her as he is putting his quarters in the machine to start his laundry. He smiles and converses with her.

"I know, all those months doing a stunningly BORING chore."

"I'm a fan of laundry"

"SIKE! I love it!" Izuku doesn't want to get on her bad side, nor does he want to be in a disagreement with her.

"The smell of Fabric Softner, the feeling of warm clothes in your hands." Ochako lists off stuff she loves about the chore while Izuku reaches to grab a brown paper bag he brought with him.

"Mmm! So good" He answers. "Hey, this is weird..." Ochako turns to look at him as he reaches into the bag. "I ordered one frozen yogurt, but they gave me two, you don't happen to like frozen yogurt do you?" He asks as he pulls out the two small bowls of frozen yogurt.

"I love it." She answers. He smiles at her.

"What a crazy-random-happen-stance! Here" He hands her the frozen yogurt and spork that came with it and they sit on the countertop opposite of their washing machines. They begin eating the frozen yogurt and Izuku speaks up. "So how was your weekend? Did you spend the whole time, hunting wild signatures?"

Ochako clears her throat and smiles softly. "Actually, I went on a date." Izuku forces out a chuckle and smile.

"Get right outta town, how was that?"

"Unexpected. He's a good looking guy and I thought he was a bit cheesy at first-"

"Trust your instincts."

"-But he turned out to be totally sweet. Sometimes people are layered like that, there's something totally different than what's underneath the surface."

"And sometimes there's a third even deeper layer and that one is the same as the top surface one." Ochako stares at him confused.

"What?"

"Like with pie! So, you gonna see him again?"

"I think I will..." Izuku smiles at her and she notices something on his leg... He is stabbing himself with his spork. "Izuku, you're driving your spork into your leg." He looks down and notices it as well and chuckles.

"So I am... Hilarious!" Ochako chuckles while Izuku also chokes out that chuckle as the pain finally hits him.

Inside of Dr. Deku's Lair, Dr. Deku starts another video blog and starts talking.

"Alright! The wait is over! This my friends-" He points behind himself towards a large metallic gun. "-Is my Freeze Ray! Which, with the addition of the wonderflonium I obtained at my famously successful heist last week... I say successful in that I achieved my objective, it was less successful in that I inadvertently introduced my Arch Nemesis to the girl of my dreams, and now he's taking her out on dates, and they are probably going to french kiss or something!" He sighs. "She called him 'sweet', How is he sweet?" He thought out loud, he then remembers he is doing an update. "RIGHT! FREEZE RAY! So, as of tonight I am IN the League of Villains if all goes according to plan, which it will, because I hold a PHD in awesomeness! See you at the aftermath! PEACE!... but not literally..." He turns off the camera, but it turns on again showing that time has past due to the window once showing light, now showing darkness.

"Uhhh..." Dr. Deku is shown drowsy and clearly exhausted. "The Freeze Ray needs work... I also need to be more careful about what I say on this blog, apparently the Musutafu Police Department and Ground Zero are among our viewers. They were waiting for me... at the All Might's dedication of the Super Hero Memorial bridge... The Freeze Ray takes a few seconds to warm up and I was not... Ground Zero threw a CAR at my head... Not to worry though because I'm-" His phone starts to ring. He picks up his phone and puts it to his ear, as he does the same group of masked people show up singing.

" _He saw the operation y_ _ou tried to pull today_

_But your humiliation means he still votes NAY_

_And now assassination is just the only way_

_There WILL be blood, It MIGHT be yours_

_So go KILL SOMEONE, signed All for One!"_

The scene changes to the next day showing Shoto sitting on the couch with a jar of pickles.

"Kill someone?"

"Would you do it? To get into the League of Villains?" Dr. Deku asks as he paces slowly.

"Look at me, I'm a hero. The most badass I make people feel like they should thermoregulate."

"But killing isn't elegant or creative, it's not my style."

"You have more than enough hours to get into the henchmen's unit." Izuku scoffs at his friend's option.

"I'm not a henchman. I'm Dr. Deku! I have a PHD in awesomeness!"

"Is that the new catchphrase?"

"I deserve to get in, you know I do, but killing? Really?"

"Kendou says that she knows a kid that will grow up to be president someday... That can be big."

"I'm not going to kill a little kid!"

"Smother an old lady?"

"Do I even know you?"

The scene cuts to the inside of the Laundry Mat again showing Ochako and Izuku eating frozen yogurt on top of the countertop. Izuku is venting to Ochako about his dilemma, without trying to give away his villain persona.

"I just, really think I am qualified for this job, but I just... can't get my foot in the door."

"I'm sure you will."

"I wanna do great things! I wanna be an achiever... like All for One..."

"The Thoroughbred of Sin?"

"I-I meant... Gandhi..."

"I've been turned down from plenty of jobs, I even got fired a few times."

"Can't imagine anyone firing you."

"Me either... Now I can imagine it pretty well." They chuckle. "But you know everything happens-"

"Don't say for a reason..."

"No... I'm just saying everything happens." Izuku stares longingly at the dream before him.

"Not to me..." He mumbles. Music builds up as Ochako sings to Izuku.

" _Here’s a story of a girl  
_

_Who grew up lost and lonely  
_

_Thinking love was fairytale  
_

_And trouble was made only for me."_ Izuku stares into her eyes as she stares back.

_"Even in the darkness  
_

_Every color can be found  
_

_And every day of rain  
_

_Brings water flowing  
_

_To things growing in the ground."_ Ochako gets off the countertop walking towards the bench beside the window, Izuku follows her with his eyes as he turns his body.

" _Grief replaced with pity  
_

_For a city barely coping  
_

_Dreams are easy to achieve  
_

_If hope is all I’m hoping to be."_ She sits on the bench, and Izuku soon gets off the countertop himself and walks towards the bench and sits down next to her.

" _Anytime you’re hurt there’s one_

_Who has it worse around_

_And every drop of rain_

_Will keep you growing_

_Seeds you’re sowing in the ground."_ Izuku looks down and contemplates his options but Ochako puts a hand to his cheek and lifts his head.

" _So keep your head up, Izuku buddy..."_ The duo look into each other's eyes and slowly inch closer. Both glancing down to each other's lips wanting to kiss after their moment. But Ochako breaks it up by speaking.

"It's like Ground Zero is always saying."

"Right... How are things with cheesy on the outside?"

"Good, things are good. I'm interested in knowing what you think of him, he said he might stop by." This got Izuku's attention. He whips his head up with wide eyes. His heart beating fast and panic overflowing his brain.

"Stop by here?" Ochako gives a nod. Izuku pulls up his sleeve and looks at his bare wrist. "Oh boy, look at my wrist I gotta go." Izuku stands up and begins heading to the exit as Ochako, very concerned, stands up and trails behind him.

"What about your clothes?" She asks. Izuku walks towards the washing machine he put his clothes in and opens the lid.

"I don't love these... See ya!" As he turns to head out the door, he bumps into Ground Zero.

"Hmmp, pardon?" He grunts.

"P-pardon..." Izuku mumbles.

"Oh, Izuku, this is Ground Zero." She smiles as she stands next to Ground Zero.

"OH! Izuku, the Laundry Buddy! It is very nice to meet you." Ground Zero grabs Izuku's hand and shakes it.

"We are meeting now for the first time."

"You look very familiar."

"One of those faces I guess..."

"Have I seen you at the gym?"

"A-At the gym..."

"Pfft! I don't go to the gym, I'm just naturally like this!" Izuku rolls his eyes and looks anywhere that isn't Ground Zero. "Oh well... Who would like to know what Nedzu is doing behind closed doors? He is signing a certain building to a certain Caring Hands Group as a new homeless shelter." Ochako smiles wide and begins to tear up.

"Oh my god!"

"Yup, apparently the only signature he needed was MY fist... but with a pen in it... that I used to sign with..."

"I can't believe it!" Ochako smiles.

"Congratulations." Izuku says. Ochako looks at both men and smiles wide.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She turns to Ground Zero and gives him a hug. A buzzer causes Ochako to leave momentarily to get her clothes out of the dryer, leaving Izuku and Ground Zero alone.

"Well, I would love to stay and chit chat..." Izuku attempts to walk around Ground Zero and leave but Ground Zero grabs a hold of him and pulls him close so he can speak to him privately.

"It sure was nice to meet you... Deku..." Izuku looks at him shocked. "You got a little crush don't ya?" Izuku shakes his head slightly. "Well, that's going to make this hard to hear, see I am going to take Round Face back to my place, show her the command center, Ground Cycle, maybe even the G-Zero Jet. You think she likes me now? I am going to give Round Face the night of her life, just because you want her, and I get what you want." Ground Zero holds Izuku so that he is face to face with him. "See, Round Face is giving it up, she's giving it up hard, cause she's with the Explosion Hero... and these-" He holds up his fists. "-Are not the Hero." Ground Zero walks away before turning back around and walking back up to Izuku. "The hero is my penis... was that not clear?" Ochako returns back and Ground Zero walks out of the Laundry mat with their arms interlocking. As Izuku watches on, a evil glint in his eye is shown as music builds up the tension, then allowing a soft beat for a small rap verse by Izuku.

" _This appeared as a moral dilemma_

_Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate_

_The plague that devoured humanity_

_It's true I was vague on the 'how' - so how can it be that you_

_Have shown me the light?"_ Izuku walks out of the Laundry mat walking in a separate direction as he continues singing.

" _It's a brand new day_

_And the sun is high_

_All the birds are singing_

_THAT YOU'RE GONNA DIE_

_How I hesitated_

_Now I wonder why_

_It's a brand new day!"_ Izuku reminisces of his battles with Ground Zero, all the times he had failed, and lost as he does another small rap.

" _All the times that you beat me unconscious? I'll forgive_

_All the Crimes incomplete? Listen, honestly i'll live_

_Mister Cool, Mister Right, Mister Know it all is through_

_Now the futures so bright and I owe it all to you_

_Who showed me the light!"_ The scene cuts to Dr. Deku throwing darts at a picture of Ground Zero.

" _It's a brand new me, I got no remorse_

_Now the water's rising, I'm gonna have some fun_

_I'm gonna shock the world, gonna show All for One_

_It's a brand new day!"_ Dr. Deku walks to the dart board and pulls all the darts out and stabs them into the picture. He walks away and sits on a very large chair and picks up a picture of Ochako.

" _But Ochako will see the evil me_

_Not a joke, not a dork, not a failure_

_And she may cry, but her tears will dry_

_When I hand her the keys to shiny new Australia!"_ Dr. Deku is looking down on everyone as it is shown he is a giant rampaging through the city.

" _It's a brand new day_

_Yeah, the sun is high_

_All the angels sing_

_THAT YOU'RE GONNA DIE!_

_Go ahead and laugh_

_Yeah, i'm a funny guy!"_ He stops in front of Ground Zero who looks at him in shock. Dr. Deku lifts his boot up over Ground Zero and sneers.

" _IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY!"_ Dr. Deku slams his foot down, causing the screen to go black.


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 3 of Dr. Deku's Sing-Along Blog!

The scene opens up with a news report on a television. Jiro and Kaminari are sitting side by side reading the news.

"Looks like we're finding out what a true hero is." Jiro begins. Kaminari jumps in and begins to read the article.

"Nedzu himself, will be on hand to dedicate the new homeless shelter and unveil the new statue of Ground Zero..."

Jiro smiles. "It's a good day to be homeless."

"It sure is." Music builds up as Dr. Deku is seen in his lair opening his workshop and setting everything up to build his new device. The scene changes through out the song showing different people and their views on the new oopening of the homeless shelter. Present Mic and Erasurehead are helping move tables and chairs inside the shelter to set up for the ceremony.

" _So they say, Ground Zero's become a Crusader_

 _Political, He's cleaning up the streets"_ Present Mic informs Erasurehead.

" _About time..."_ Erasurehead grumbles. Three people are shown standing together. Kirishima in the back, Tsuyu to the left, and Mina on the right. Tsuyu sings, then they all sing together.

" _So they say, that it's real love! **SO ROMANTIC!** " _Mina holds up a picture of Ground Zero.

" _He signed this!"_

Inside of the homeless shelter Ochako is walking towards Ground Zero informing him of what she has just learned.

" _So they say_

_We'll have blankets and Beds_

_We can open by monday_

_Thanks to you!"_ Ground Zero smiles.

" _Thanks to me!"_ The scene changes back to the news broadcast where _Jiro_ and Kaminari are singing.

" ** _It's the perfect story,_**

_So they say_

_A hero leading the way_

**_Zero's call to glory_ **

_Let's all be our best_

_Next up, who's gay?"_

The next shot shows the trio again Kirishima starting this time.

_"They say he saved her life!"_

_"They say she works with the homeless and doesn't eat meat!"_ Tsuyu informs.

 ** _"We have a problem with her!"_** The trio sing in harmony. Mina pulls up a piece of white paper with Ground Zero's Hair taped to it.

" _This is his hair!"_

Ground Zero is sitting on a chair singing to himself.

" _This is so nice, I just might sleep with the same girl twice_

 _They say you get to the weird stuff!"_ The trio appear next to him smiling.

" ** _We do the weird stuff!"_**

Inside the laundry mat, Ochako is sitting on the countertop waiting for Izuku to show up. She is eating frozen yogurt with a spare for Izuku in front of her, while she keeps glancing to the entrance, hoping to see Izuku.

_"This is perfect for me, so they say_

_I guess he's pretty okay_

_After years of stormy_

_Sailing have I finally found the bay?"_

The next shot shows Dr. Deku writing the schematics for his newly dubbed Death Ray, and starts building. On the other side of town Shoto is seen calling Izuku with no luck as he is standing next to Iida. "He's not picking up his phone." It then cuts back to Dr. Deku building his death ray singing, while Ochako provides harmony.

" ** _There's no happy ending,_** _There's no happy ending_

**_So they say_ ** _, So they say_

**_Not for me anyway_ **

**_Should I stop pretending,_ ** _Should I stop pretending_

**_Take the chance to build a brand new day!_** _Or is this a brand new day!"_ The trio is shown again with Mina holding up a bill. Then they all sing the last verse.

_"This is his dry cleaning bill!"_

**_Four sweater vests!"_** Inside Dr. Deku's lab, Dr. Deku is finishing up his Death Ray by putting tape over 'Stun' and writing 'Death' it.

The next scene is inside the homeless shelter during the ceremony. Nedzu is on the podium finishing his speech while Ochako and Ground Zero are sitting next to each other on stage.

"-In just a few minutes, we'll unveil the statue of the man himself. Justice has a name, besides Justice, is Ground Zero. Ladies and Gentlemen, your hero, Ground Zero!" The audience applauds as Ground Zero switches with Nedzu at the podium. Ground Zero pulls out tiny cue cards and begins reading them.

"I hate the homeless-" _Flip._

"-ness problem that plagues our city. Everyone should have the basic..." He looks at the crowd and tosses the cue cards away. "You know, I don't need tiny cue cards. When I fell deeply in love, with my long time, serious girlfriend, _Ochiha_ , wave your hand _Ochika._ " Ochako waves her hand embarrassed as Ground Zero smiles to the crowd. "There she is, cute huh? Sort of a quiet, nerdy thing, not my usual but nice. Anyway-" Ochako looks at him offended. "-She turned me on this whole homeless thing, which is terrible... And I realized, I am not the only hero in the room tonight, I'm not the only one who's fighting." Music begins to slowly build up. Ground Zero begins to sing.

_"It may not feel too classy  
_

_Begging just to eat  
_

_But you know who does that? Lassie.  
_

_And she always gets a treat  
_

_So you wonder what your part is  
_

_Cause you’re homeless and depressed  
_

_But home is where the heart is  
_

_So your real home’s in your chest!"_ He puts a hand on his chest and continues singing.

" _Everyone’s a hero in their own way  
_

_Everyone’s got villains they must face  
_

_They’re not as cool as mine  
_

_But folks, you know it’s fine to know your place  
_

_Everyone’s a hero in their own way  
_

_In their own not-that-heroic way"_

_"So I thank my girlfriend, Ochunk_

_Yeah, we totally had sex."_ Ochako clearly upset walks off the stage to stand by the wall.

" _She showed me there’s so many  
_

_Different muscles I can flex  
_

_There’s the deltoids of compassion  
_

_There’s the abs of being kind  
_

_It’s not enough to bash in heads  
_

_You’ve got to bash in minds!"_ Ground Zero walks off the stage and walks through the crowd.

" _Everyone’s a hero in their own way  
_

_Everyone’s got something they can do  
_

_Get up, go out and fly  
_

_Especially that guy – he smells like poo!"_ Ground Zero points to MIneta.

_"Everyone’s a hero in their own way  
_

_You and you and mostly me and you!"_ He jumps back on the stage and sings softly once again.

" _I’m poverty’s new sheriff  
_

_And I’m bashing in the slums  
_

_A hero doesn’t care  
_

_If you’re a bunch of scary alcoholic bums!"_ He throws his arms out and yells. "EVERYBODY!" The audience puts their hands up providing a small harmonization as he sings.

" ** _Everyone’s a hero in their own way,_** _We're heroes too!_

**_Everyone can blaze a hero’s trail  
_ **

**_Don’t worry if it’s hard,_ ** _We're just like you!_

**_If you’re not a friggin’ ‘tard you will prevail  
_ **

**_Everyone’s a hero in their own way,_ ** _We're heroes too!_

**_Everyone’s a hero in their-_** _"_ Dr. Deku appears underneath the cloth that should have been covering the Ground Zero statue, with his Freeze Ray. He fires his Freeze Ray at Ground Zero causing him to freeze in place, making the audience stop with their singing as he laughs.

"Hahahahahahahah!" Dr. Deku jumps off the little stand he was on and walks through the audience as sinister music begins to play. He stares at the audience and begins to sing.

" _Look at these people – amazing how sheep’ll_

_Show up for the slaughter_

_No one condemning you – lined up like lemmings_

_You led to the water_

_Why can’t they see what I see? Why can’t they hear the lies?_

_Maybe the fee’s too pricey for them to realize_

_Your disguise is slipping_

_I think you’re slipping"_ He walks on stage and looks at Ground Zero, he then turns back to the audience and begins walking back to his Freeze Ray as he continues his song.

" _Now that your savior is still as the grave you’re_

_Beginning to fear me_

_Like cavemen fear thunder – I still have to wonder_

_Can you really hear me?"_ Dr. Deku walks towards Tsuyu, grabs her chin and makes her look at him as she 'Ribbits' softly.

_I bring you pain, the kind you can’t suffer quietly_

_Fire up your brain, remind you inside you’re rioting_

_Society is slipping_

_Everything’s slipping away"_ He spins around with his arms out. "So..." As he stops he pulls out his Death Ray and fires into the air. **_PEW!_** The audience screams and run away as he continues his song.

" _Go ahead – run away  
_

_Say it was horrible!" **PEW!**  
_

_"Spread the word – tell a friend  
_

_Tell them the tale!" **PEW!**  
_

_"Get a pic – do a blog  
_

_Heroes are over with!"_ He crouches next to Kanimari as he points to Ground Zero. He then angrily stands up and stares down Ground Zero as he points to him with teary eyes. _  
_

_"Look at him – not a word  
_

_Hammer, meet nail!"_ He turns to look at the fleeing audience and walks slowly back to the Freeze Ray.

" _Then I win – then I get_

_Everything I ever_

_All the cash – all the fame_

_And social change_

_Anarchy – that I run_

_It’s Dr. Deku’s turn!"_ He turns around and heads back to the stage.

_"You people all have to learn_

_This world is going to burn!" **PEW!**_

_"Burn!" **Pew!**_ " _Bu-"_ He notices that Mina was writing his name in a notebook. "No, it's D-E-K, yeah you got it."

 _"Burn!"_ He looks around and doesn't see Ochako hiding behind a pile of chairs and sighs.

_"No sign of Ochako – good.  
_

_I would give anything not to have her see  
_

_It’s gonna be bloody – head up Izuku buddy  
_

_There’s no time for mercy!"_ He walks to the opposite side of the podium and points the Death Ray at Ground Zero. He doesn't see Ochako, however, walkk out from her hiding spot to get a closer look at Dr. Deku.

 _"Here goes – no mercy…"_ ** _Vrooooooooo....._** The Freeze Ray powers down as Dr. Deku looks back at it, letting his guard down. "That's not a good sound..." He turns to look back at Ground Zero, only to be met with a soft explosion sending him flying back as his Death Ray falls to ground causing it to lose control. Ground Zero picks up the Death Ray and puts his boot on Dr. Deku's chest as he finishes his song.

" _WAAAAAAAY!"_ He inspects the gun. "A 'Death Ray'? Looks like Deku's finally moving up! Let's see if this works better than your others." He points the Death Ray at Dr. Deku's face, as he does this Dr. Deku see the critical damage the gun took and tries to warn Ground Zero but get's interrupted. "I don't have time for your warnings. You give my regards to Saint Peter, or whoever has his job, BUT IN HELL!" He aims the gun, but the gun has taken enough damage and explodes.

Pieces of the gun go flying through the air at high speeds and embed themselves in walls and chairs. The smoke clears and Dr. Deku stands up groggily as Ground Zero is groaning in pain on the floor.

"Oh! I'm in pain! I think this is what pain feels like! Someone MATERNAL!" He runs out of the building as he shoves people down. "Old Hag! Get outta my way!"

Dr. Deku looks around the room and studies the chaos he has done when his eyes land on something... or someone... Ochako is slumped on the floor against the wall, with pieces of the Death Ray littering her torso. She is panicking and trying to breath but the shock is too much. Dr. Deku runs to her side and kneels down. "Ochako?" He starts to panic. "Ochako? Ochako?"

"Izu... Is that you?" She chokes out.

"Ochako, hold on... Oh no... nonononono..."

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Hold on, just hold on-"

"It's okay... G-Ground Zero will save us..." Ochako's eyes close as she let's out her final breath. Dr. Deku looks at her with tears streaming his face.

"O-Ochako?" He chokes out. As he is studying her, thoughts are going through his head at a thousand miles per second. Flashes of cameras and news reporters are crowding him asking him questions but are slowly being drowned out by the soft music building up as Dr. Deku stands up. 

" _Here lies everything_

_The world I wanted at my feet_

_My victory's complete_

_So hail to the king..."_ He kneels down and picks her up and walks to a gurney where medic are waiting. The trio watches on providing a small chorus for the moment. " ** _Everything you ever-"_**

" _Arise and Sing_

_So your worlds benign_

_So you think Justice has a voice_

_And we all have a choice_

_And now your world is mine..."_ He sets her down on the gurney as the medics take her away. " _ **Everything you ever-"**_

_"And I am fine..."_

The scenes change showing the aftermath of Dr. Deku ruling the city, Ground Zero getting therapy for his loss, the Ground Zero fan trio changing sides to be fans of Dr. Deku, and Dr. Deku throwing a party for his victory. Finally it shows Dr. Deku putting on a new uniform. A Green Mad Scientist Coat, Black Gloves, Red Boots, and Black welders goggles. He is walking towards a large door that opens up revealing the League of Villains sitting at a large table. Dabi, Toga, Twice, Kurogiri, Shigiraki, and finally All for One, watch as Dr. Deku slowly enters and picks up the song again.

" _Now the nightmare's real_

_Now **DR. DEKU'S HERE**_

_To make you quake with fear_

_I'll make the whole world kneel!" **"Everything you ever-"**_

_"And I won't feel-"_ The scene cuts to the video blog of Dr. Deku's lair, but instead of Dr. Deku, it shows Izuku, crying as he stares into the camera.

"-A thing..." He says as the screen fades to black.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...

"THAT'S HOW IT ENDS?!" Hagakure yells. "WHY?! WHO WROTE THIS?!"

"C-Calm down! We were told to make a short film, and we did!" Izuku explains.

"Short film? That was almost an hour! How'd you get the teachers in on it?" Ojiro asks.

"We asked, and they never said they couldn't help with acting, just not with the editing and stuff." Todoroki explains.

Murmurs filled the classroom as Class 1-A talk amongst themselves. Or the other 10 student who had to work on their own short film. A hand is raised and it is none other than the teachers who were watching the film as well. Uraraka points to Present Mic who was holding his hand up. He stands and asks, "How'd you get the League of Villains to do this?"

"Oh, that was us..." Kaminari explains, "We had to do A LOT of make up just to make it look right." Kaminari points to Erasurehead.

"I had told you to make the short film at MOST 10 minutes... Why did you go over?"

"Well, Midoriya wrote the base story, and we just kept adding to it, and it just made more sense to tell the story." Jiro answers. She points to All Might who was surprisingly quiet throughout the whole film.

"Why a musical?" The group looks at each other and surprisingly it was Bakugou who speaks up.

"Because I like musicals..." Silence fills the room, as they just stare at him. Nedzu makes a comment about how nice it was to see Bakugou come out of his shell.

"We didn't want to make Uraraka die at the end, but we just felt it would be a HUGE twist." Mina adds. "I know, I was surprised too when Tsuyu gave us that pitch, we freaked. But after awhile, we realized it works well in the story. I know I didn't call on anyone, but I also know it was someones question, right?" A few classmates silently nod. She points to Midnight who is shaking her hand wildly.

"Will you do another one?! Will there be a part 2?!"

The 10 or 11 students, if you count Mineta, look at each other and smile. Midoriya looks at the class and smiles. He opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by the bell signifying the end to the school day. He looks at his bare wrist and says,

"Oh boy, look at my wrist! We gotta go!" And the group get their bags and walk out together. Causing the rest of the class and teachers to be staring at their retreating figures, until Sero speaks up.

"What the FU-"

Outside the group says their goodbyes and walk towards the Dorms. Bakugou pulls Midoriya to the side so they can talk privately.

"Listen Nerd, if you don't ask Round Face out on a date, you will regret it forever."

"W-what? Why-?"

"Every time we were rehearsing our songs, and you had to leave for a few minutes, she kept venting to me about how she wanted to tell you how she feels. It was annoying, so hurry up and ask her out."

"I will... Thank's Kacchan!" Bakugou scoff and starts to walk away, then Midoriya grabs him by the arm and whispers. "If you need help with the same thing but with Kirishima, don't be afraid to ask." Bakugou freezes in place as he watches Midoriya's fleeing form, blushing furiously. Kirishima turns around and walks to Bakugou and smiles.

"Hey, Bakubro! Wanna play some video games later? Woah! You mad at Midori again, you're face is all red!"

"SHUT IT SHITTY HAIR!"

As Midoriya catches up to Uraraka, and explosion is heard in the distance. "Hey, Uraraka!"

"Yes, Deku?"

"I-I was wondering if you'd like to g-go out with me sometime?" Uraraka stares wide eyed at him, and blushes. She starts fanning herself with her hands trying to calm down.

"S-sure!" She smiles. Midoriya smiles back and they walk back to the Dorms, both blushing, but still holding a conversation pretty well.

* * *

**Credits**

**Cast**

Midoriya as Dr.Deku/ Izuku

Bakugou as Ground Zero/ Dabi

Uraraka as Ochako/ Toga

Todoroki as Shoto/ All for One

Kirishima as Groupie Trio#1/ Twice

Tsuyu as Groupie Trio#2/ Kurogiri

Ashido as Groupie#3/ AFO Messenger#1

Jiro as Anchorwoman/ AFO Messenger#2

Kaminari as Anchorman/ AFO Messenger#3

Iida as Iida/ AFO Messenger#4

**Special Thanks**

Erasurehead

Present Mic

Nedzu

Mei Hastume _for providing the props_

**Story by**

Midoriya Izuku

**Lyrics by**

Jiro Kyoka

**Music by**

Mina Ashido

Tsuyu Asui

Kaminari Denki

Bakugou Katsuki

Jiro Kyoka

**Costumes by**

Uraraka Ochako

Tsuyu Asui

Mina Ashido

Todoroki Shoto

** Uncredited **

Mineta

**Thank you for Watching...**

* * *

_**Later that evening...** _

Present Mic walks in the teachers lounge as he is reading through the lyrics Midoriya gave him. "Damn Erasure... your students sure know how to make catchy songs..."

" _With my Freeze Ray-"_ Erasurehead mumbles. "DAMMIT!"

_**End.** _


End file.
